Unexpected Cuddlers
by thatgirlwiththebooks
Summary: Facing her shadow hadn't exactly ended her issues with gender. She didn't feel like a boy, nor did she feel entirely like a girl, but a strange in-between. Oneshot.


"I never would've taken you for a cuddler," Rise commented as Naoto curled up closer in bed, buried under about two-dozen blankets as the winter raged outside. Snow blew all over the place as the two girls rested in Rise's warm, cozy room. Naoto glared at her, but still threw her arm over the idol's waist and pulled the blankets tighter.

"Considering that sharing body heat is one of the most effective ways to stay warm during the winter time, I believe that cuddling is quite the necessity," she insisted, her dark blue hair falling into her face as Rise ruffled her short cut. Naoto only hoped that her exuberant girlfriend wouldn't notice the obvious blush that tainted her entire face.

_I'm still lost as to how she became my girlfriend,_ Naoto thought, admiring Rise's beauty. Long legs, endless red waves, a megawatt smile, and a sugary attitude characterized her outer appearance, reminding Naoto that Rise used to be the top idol in Japan for a very valid reason. The redhead kissed Naoto's cheek and let the androgynous girl rest her head against her smooth shoulder.

This girl, this facet of Rise was the one Naoto fell head over heels for. The one who cared about everyone in their strange investigation family and cheered up those who looked gloomy. She played matchmaker for Yukiko and Chie, claiming that she felt tired of the will-they-won't-they dynamic that she insisted only belonged in Korean dramas, organized the group to pull Yosuke out of his depression after Souji left, and she…well, she always somehow found Naoto when she needed Rise the most. As Naoto thought back to that strange, yet amazing month, she soon found herself absorbed in memories.

* * *

><p>Facing her shadow hadn't exactly ended her issues with gender. She didn't feel like a boy, nor did she feel entirely like a girl, but a strange in-between. She kept binding her chest, but let her hair grow out just a little longer, and sometimes allowed Yukiko to paint her toenails. The confusion upset her, and while Kanji and Souji had tried to reassure her that they both cared about her, whatever she chose to be, she just couldn't figure herself out. Naoto had solved countless seemingly impossible cases all across Japan, and yet she couldn't figure out something as simple as her gender.<p>

Then, Rise inserted herself into Naoto's life even more when the detective prince felt her worst, around Christmas to be exact. She brought Naoto a handsome silk tie, colored a deep blue. Rise, in all her excitement, insisted she help Naoto put together an outfit to perfectly show off her new accessory. She even asked if Naoto needed help with her bindings. Nobody in her life had ever treated her crossdressing as so…normal. Rise treated her as though she was just another person she wanted to style, she didn't tiptoe about Naoto's strangeness.

Finally, unable to keep quiet anymore, Naoto asked, "Why don't I make you nervous?"

Rise, confused, just answered, "Why would you?" Now stammering like the stereotypical, idiot schoolgirl, Naoto pulled her hat down over her eyes.

"Well…I dress like a boy," she started, "I'm neither gender. Even Chie and Yukiko aren't quite sure how to react sometimes. Yet, you don't care. It's like I'm…normal. As though there's nothing wrong with me." The look of utmost tenderness crossed Rise's face as she strode over to Naoto, adjusting the silky tie as she began to explain.

"You are a handsome boy, Naoto," she stated, adjusting the length of the tie, "And you're also a beautiful girl. It doesn't matter to me if you're caught in between, or that you like binding yourself. It's all just a part of you. It's who you are. It _is _normal. There's _nothing_ wrong with you. I care about you much, Naoto. More than you think I do. So, great detective prince…why should I be nervous?" Suddenly, Rise's hands pressed against her flat, boyish chest, and Naoto's face went scarlet.

"Because…because…" she muttered, frozen on the spot, her brain flashing, "_Warning, warning_!" signs in neon lettering. Rise giggled, tugging on Naoto's tie and tucking a stray piece of hair behind her ear.

"I think a better question is, why are _you_ nervous?"

_Pull it together, Naoto!_ she screamed at herself, trying not to let the sight of Rise, the smell of Rise, and the feel of Rise overwhelm her mind. So, the detective prince shut her mouth, forced herself up on her tip-toes, and kissed the babbling pop princess before she could get another word in.

They both froze as their lips melded together, but Rise soon pressed herself against Naoto, curling her hands into the fabric of her shirt, even smoothing her fingers over the contours of her binding. Naoto wrapped her arms around Rise's neck, straining her toes as she damned her height for keeping her from kissing the most amazing girl in Inaba—possibly the world. _So…this kissing activity. It's quite…incredible,_ she thought.

When they broke apart, Rise wore the dopiest smile Naoto had ever seen. She brought her fingers to her lips, cheeks pink with excitement, and her hair practically curling in delight. She laughed to herself, pressing her lips together and trying to keep from coming too undone.

"I…thought I'd be the one to get the first kiss in," she confessed, looking down at the embarrassed, but quietly ecstatic, genderqueer girl, "But I'm really glad everything didn't go as planned." Naoto, her mouth hanging open, stared at Rise.

"You wanted to kiss me?" she asked, shocked. Rise nodded, eager and bubbly once again.

"Yep! For a really long time, too. And I had the feeling you wanted to kiss me, maybe, I wasn't really sure, but then I saw the tie down at the mall and…I thought it matched your eyes," Rise trailed off, realizing how sappy she sounded. Naoto paused before she burst into laughter, holding her sides and genuinely smiling at Rise.

"To borrow some of Yosuke's vocabulary, you are a humungous dork, Rise," she grinned, "But you're also very…wonderful. Erm, would you like to maybe accompany me to Aiya at some point in the very near, possibly imminent, future?"

Rise squealed and jumped in excitement, planting an affectionate kiss on Naoto's cheek.

* * *

><p>"Whatcha thinking 'bout?" Rise asked, playing with the feathery ends of Naoto's hair. The detective lifted her face from Rise's shoulder and kissed the corner of her mouth. Her eyelashes grazed Rise's cheek, and she felt the tender gaze of Rise on her.<p>

"Happy things," she reassured her, settling back into her former position, "Now, be quiet and let us resume our cuddling activities."

* * *

><p>AN: Please review! Feedback is always appreciated<p> 


End file.
